Volume 1: Genesis
by KimLeila
Summary: Two seemingly ordinary people travel to New York seeking answers, and gets thrown into the madness that is Heroes. Things get complicated when Heroes are not the only Supernaturals in the world. Rated M for later chapters. Includes gay adult themes.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: We don't own Heroes or Supernatural characters/plot. Only our two original characters.**

This is our first collaboration fanfic. Oh right! Who we are, you ask? KimLeila and CreCa at your service!

This story follows the timeline of the original Volume 1: Genesis in Heroes, hence we DON'T own the majority of the plot.

Reviews always appreciated ;)

* * *

Well, there we were, sitting in the doctor's waiting area. Our appointment was thirty minutes ago, but he's always pretty late; but never this late! He should know by now that I hate tardy people; after fifteen years as the family's doctor.

My name is Robin. My mother was seated next to me, or mum as I like to call her.

Exactly why we're waiting for the doctor you won't know yet, because suddenly the doctor arrived and called my name. Mum and I went in to his office, quite nervous. We sat down, and our doctor Hedlin asked:

"Hey Robin! What can I help you with today? I'm guessing it's pretty important since mom is with you?"

"Ehm…I don't really know where to start…four days ago something weird happened with me, and I'm scared I'll lose control of this in the future." He looked at me worried, asking what it was. With his look and my formulation you'd think I was an alcoholic in the making or drug-addict. I gave mum a questioning look, and she nodded signalling for me to show him. I looked at the bookcase at the back of the office, concentrating, and slowly opened the door to the bookcase without being near it. I was five meters away and opened the case with only my mind! I lifted a random book and flew it across to my doctor. He looked completely shocked and got real quiet, and didn't know what to say.

Suddenly his face broke into a smile, and he said:

"You really do exist! I thought he was just crazy, but here one of you are sitting right in front of me." Without understanding what he was going on about, he fetched a book on his shelf. It was called "Activating Evolution" written by Chandra Suresh, an Indian geneticist and professor living in New York. Hedlin told us he received the book from Oslo University Hospital in a collection of different medical books about "evolved humans" with abilities for rapid cell regenerating, flying, telepathy and telekinesis. He then said:

"If you want Robin, I can call him now, put him on speaker and explain the situation? He can give a lot more answers than I can on this subject."

"I would love that." I replied.

He picked up the phone and called Chandra's contact information in the book. It took a bit of time, but he answered in the end. Here's how the conversation went.

"Hello. My name is Hans Hedlin. I'm a doctor calling from Norway."

"Yes? What can I help you with?"

"One of my patients came to me today, and showed me something. And I think you are really the only one that can give us the real answers to this. He showed me something I believe you described in your book as 'telekinesis'"

It got quiet on the other side of the phone for a bit. "Are you still there?"

"Yes I am. Please don't tell me you are joking."

"Please help me Dr. Suresh; I'm afraid I'll hurt someone." I cried out.

"You're really serious about this! If it is true you have the ability to move things with your mind, then your power will grow stronger over time and/or practice."

"You don't know?"

"It's really hard to determine your level of the power without conducting tests on you in person, that way I could give more specific answers."

I hopefully asked: "Hedlin is that something we could arrange?"

"This will be really difficult to get to happen. First; Oslo University Hospital won't fund this trip, because telekinesis is not something they would take seriously. Second; if we somehow could arrange it, Robin has Asperger's Syndrome with heavy social anxiety agoraphobia; he would need a travel companion to look after him. Plus the plane tickets and stay would be really expensive."

"You said he has Asperger? I have studied Autism, and evolved autistic people are at a higher risk with powers."

"If we tell the University that Robin needs to see you because of his Autism, and explain that you are an autism-researcher with new methods for improving lives of autistic people; then I would possibly be able to search for a funded trip for a couple of weeks. I would just need some documentation from you to prove your doctorate and documentation on autism-research."

"That could be arranged. What about his companion?"

"I know the perfect one! My first ever personal assistant! I have her number; I'll call her right away."

"Perfect. Then we'll arrange the funding and paperwork; you Robin will call your companion and we'll stay in touch the next few weeks until we can meet up." Dr. Suresh sounded very pleased with the plan, I'm not sure my former personal assistant would feel the same.

Hedlin ended the conversation; "that sounds good. Bye for now."

As soon as he put the phone down I quickly reached for my cell phone dialing her number.

"Hello?"

"Aya! You've gotta come with me to New York! I have to meet a doctor; Chandra Suresh. My doctor and he are planning the financial stuff, and btw you don't have a choice. You're the only one who can come! So clear a few weeks in your calendar 'cause we're going to the States!"

* * *

Thanks for reading! See you next time: 31st. Aug


	2. Chapter 1: Genesis

Here is the next chapter! Actually out on time, I can hardly believe it :D

Non-disclaimer: As always don't own anything from Heroes, only our own characters!

Reviews always appreciated ;)

* * *

Aya's PoV

I put my phone slowly down, sighing. _New York?_ He did realize it was actually in another continent…right? I scratched my curly and fluffy hair, just making it fluffier and  
sighing once more. I had known Robin since I was twenty-two, so just past four years. But I just couldn't fathom, what had brought this on. And what was his doctor thinking? Wouldn't it be a lot better if, oh I don't know, his mother went with him instead? And speaking of mothers…

"Aya, dinner is ready." My mother called from upstairs.

"Coming!" She would have a fit. I knew exactly what she would say. As soon as I got to the dining room table, I sat quickly down shuffling spaghetti, meatballs and potatoes on my plate. I started pushing my food around, my head exploding with thoughts of the impending journey. Throwing a quick glance across the table at my mom I wondered how to break the news to her.

"So…mom…" She looked up expectantly, yet I felt she was not in a conversationalist mood, and I bit my lip.

"Yes?"

"Right…so I'm going to New York in a couple of weeks." My mom erupted in a fit of laughter that seemed to go on forever. "I'm serious. Robin and I are going to the Big Apple." In hindsight mentioning Robin, who I wasn't even sure had ever set foot in an airport before; this early in the conversation was maybe not the smartest thing to do.

"I'm sorry, honey. But this is possibly the most ridiculous plan you have come up with."

"And why is that?" My voice grew cold. I hated that she sometimes treated me like a child, just because she could.

"How would you afford the trip? Where are you going to stay? And not to mention you have studies to complete." She shook her ginger-blonde head, sighing.

"Okay. There are still some minor details to take care of."

"Does Robin's mother know about this?"

"Yeah, I guess so." It was his doctor's idea. It's about some new treatment he wants for Robin. And he can't go by himself.

"What new treatment?"

"I don't know. Didn't really ask, he just mentioned this guy Chandra Suresh."

"Suresh…" She got a pensive look. _Why did she feel so conflicted?_

"What? You know the guy?" In her line of work she met a lot of people. Sometimes she even knew the people showing up on the seven o'clock news.

"No, but…" She got up and went into the home office; coming back, a large paper-back in her hand. "This book was written by Chandra Suresh, it's quite a read. It's about how a genetic marker in a humans DNA gives certain people powers." She tried to suppress her laughter not quite succeeding.

"And you have this book because…"

"It was sent from the university to see if it's something for my students. I'm not so sure."

"Well, if he's written a book they want to use, it sounds worth the trip if you ask me."

"And if you ask me he sounds just a little bit deranged."

"Well, I'm not really asking if I can go. I'm merely letting you know that I am. And besides, we'll only be gone a couple of weeks. Three at the most!" Mom sighed, realizing she didn't really have a say in this matter.

"If that's what you really want…"

"It is."

"Take care of each other, and don't be too upset if this doesn't pan out."

"I know." I nearly whispered. I had no idea why we were going to New York. All I had was a name and a book; "Activating Evolution" by Chandra Suresh. I left my half-eaten meal on the table, and went outside on the terrace, to catch the last sunrays, turning the book over in my hands.

Later that evening

I decided to go for a run. It's not something I did often, but on the odd occasion where I just couldn't make sense of the world around me I would try running away from my problems. It was seldom successful, but it didn't stop me from trying. Out on the street I ran past a mother and her baby, a man walking his dog, a couple out for a romantic stroll. Yes, it seemed as if everyone was outside tonight. I didn't know for how long I had been running when I suddenly felt as if the world was on my shoulders. I brought my hands to my eyes and they instantly became wet with tears. I looked around quickly hoping no one saw me, it was beyond embarrassing. My migraine gave me a split-second warning before coming crashing down, and as I clutched my head screaming, a wave of anger overcame me, and I collapsed on the ground.

How long I lay on the sidewalk I don't know. But it was getting so cold I had no choice but to try and stagger my way back home. After a quick shower, where every droplet felt like a needle trying to pierce my skin; that did nothing to warm me, I went to bed terrified of what tomorrow would bring. Maybe this was what mom felt, that this feeling was the reason she was so apprehensive. If that was the case…

This was a whole new way of seeing the impending New York journey and I couldn't anymore blame her for being so sceptical.

As I tried to sleep, knowing it would be a long night, my mind filled with a man from India and a blue symbol.

* * *

Thanks for reading! We'll see you again 14th sep :)


	3. Chapter 2: Don't look back

Disclaimer: We don't own any characters, but ourselves though we wish we did!

And for those wondering, we haven't forgotten the character's from the show :P they are to be making an appearance in not too long!

Reviews always appreciated ;)

* * *

Robin's POV

It's been 10 days since I was at the doctor's and talked to Chandra. I'm meeting Aya tomorrow for briefing/updating. What's going on? What's her thoughts on all of this?

"Robin! New order."

Oh right, I'm at work! That was my boss. She's a real nice boss, who really likes to work with people and respects my social anxiety. I don't know if she gets it and understands how it affects me, but she tries. She's fit, wears a pony tail and almost every day wears a relaxed crew neck t-shirt. If I were straight I would be so much in love with her, she just has the ability to wear anything and look good in it. Okay! Enough of that.

I have a tendency to fade into my own world when daydreaming. And here I am, working at a warehouse with shoes and underwear. It's ironic really; I love clothes and fashion, but I wear nothing but t-shirts and vests over. Open vests, and not the vests you see on skinny guys in the typical suit-style, but vests that are basically sleeveless hoodies with a zipper in the middle. I think I would think more about my own clothes if I actually would fit into the clothes they make today. Not easy being over-weight and having to find XL to XXL tops if I want it to be comfy. And don't even get me started on pants!

Oh right, the story. Sorry about that, I get distracted a lot. Real smart getting out of focus.

I'm going to New York in 11 days and I'm what? Here taking clothing-orders for customers? 11 days go by really fast and I need to be planning details of the trip! Yeah, Yeah, my doctor is planning the stay and the financial stuff but still, this waiting-period literally not knowing anything makes me crazy! Luckily I finish work in an hour; hopefully I can let my thoughts wander off on my way home without getting interrupted by some chitty-chatty moron without any social boundaries.

How fun social anxiety is.

*One hour later*

Finally! Freedom! Music here I come; 5 hours of work makes me a grumpy Aspie who craves for some musical time-out. It's 2:30 PM and the bus home is crammed with people. Just 30 minutes till my stop.

Sweet lord, a guy just walked in to the bus having a suit on; a real expensive one. What's he doing on a commute transport? If I had money for a suit like that, I would really just take a cab; who in their right minds takes the bus in rush-hour voluntarily? Not that I complain, I don't mind a handsome guy in a suit, who would? I'm just saying, you know. Kind of out of context.

After half an hour with tens of people that feels like hundreds I get off the bus and walk home. It's about a 15 minute walk over an open plain; usually with no people in my path. As an introvert; the less people means more energy for moi. As I walk home with my inspirational music, I think of all the answers and opportunities New York and Chandra will bring and I feel like the wind is twirling around me like in a Disney movie. Then I look around me; grass and flowers are actually swirling around me and I suddenly feel trapped as the swirling gets more and more intense.

It feels more and more like a tornado is forming around me and I don't know what to do. If I didn't know better I would even say the ground started shaking, but just tornadoes in Norway is absurd by itself, and earthquakes never even happens. Could this be connected to my so-called power? I turned off my music, closed my eyes and tried to calm down. As I got more and more excited and the wind more intense, I had to calm down since it was a clear link between the two connections. I started thinking about what my therapist told me to do under panic attacks. I don't think she had an actual tornado and earthquake made by me in mind, but I think I can apply the method. I put my left hand on my forehead, closed my eyes and though over and over again: "Go away! Panic, go away! Anxiety, get away from me!" I focused really hard on calming down, and it seemed to work after a while. The ground got quiet and the wind faded away.

When it all got back to normal, I looked around me. No one saw anything. That's what I call good luck during bad luck. As I walked home I thought to myself that I really need to get this under control. It gets more and more bad every time I have an outbreak. When will the next one be? And will I be able to stop it? I really need to see Aya, and soon! She needs to know everything, and how it all started. I have really not told her everything, and I am scared of how she will react.

* * *

Thanks for reading :D

Next chapter out: 28th sep :)


	4. Chapter 3: One giant leap

_Hey guys! I can not believe it's finally here, the next chapter! I know this is waay later than we said, and I'm so so so sorry guys. But now it's here so please enjoy!_

 _Disclaimer: We do not own Heroes!_

* * *

 _This time they're both late. Even Rob! They were supposed to meet up a long time ago. So since they're not here let's take a look at what has happened so far._

 _September 15th, Rob and his mother visited his doctor because something was seemingly wrong with Robin. His doctor recognized Telekinesis and therefore made arrangements with the Indian professor; Chandra Suresh, to meet Robin in New York City. Since sending Robin across the seas by himself was indeed crazy; travelling within Norway was enough of a hassle already, they called Aya, leaving out the details, just that they were taking a trip to New York. She in turn told her mother and later was accompanied with inner conflicts and a mental breakdown._

 _Yesterday Rob had an episode where his powers came out to play, and today; September 26th they were supposed to meet up at 1 PM. That time shouldn't be a problem on a Saturday, but here we are, and they are not._

Finally at 1:26 PM they showed up. I'm not getting into why, they both use commute transport, so it could be anything. When they met up, Aya wanted to know what was going on. Rob started to tell about his powers and what he could do.

"I can move things with my mind!" he said excitedly. Aya just looked at him with this expression on her face, like "this is why we had to meet? Because of your geeky fantasies?" He just laughed and realized how stupid it sounded, so he reached his hand out and lifted a nearby rock in the air and moved it towards them. Aya blinked a couple of times, not quite sure what she was seeing and Rob said hushed, realizing they were indeed out in the open:

"Come on, grab it!" She reached for the rock and took it in her hands looking suspiciously at the rock before looking back at Rob.

"Okay…well…how did this happen? When? I mean it's kinda awesome, but come on…this stuff doesn't just happen you know. Well, go on. Details please." She tried hard suppressing her grin, she didn't want to admit it yet, but that kind of thing was actually pretty cool. So Rob started telling her.

For this story, we need to go back a few weeks. September 11th this year, to be precise. It was Rob's 23rd birthday and he had some friends over at his apartment. It's a little apartment. One bedroom, open kitchen-to-living room with his computer right by his bedroom door. This year didn't feel like any other year. Nothing unusual about the birthday either, it's just this weird feeling that something was off. Besides Aya, two other girlfriends and their boyfriends were visiting. The others aren't really important for this story. Aya thought Rob seemed anxious, but he claimed he was just fine.

When they had left, Rob was exhausted. He was glad his birthday only came round once a year. It wasn't that he didn't enjoy himself, but sometimes even carrying on a one-on-one conversation was enough for him to long for solitude; even though they were his friends. Not because he didn't enjoy himself, but having to entertain people and having them focus on him; over a period of time drained his energy. He fit neatly into the category of being an introvert and when they left, he finally had room to breathe. He was about to go to the fridge to get himself some soda. A couple of feet away the fridge door suddenly opened. Rob got this stiff look in his face, and slowly reached for the coke. When he grabbed the coke he barely touched the fridge door, and the door shut itself really slowly. The weird part was that the way the fridge was placed, gravity would pull the door slightly open because of the fridge legs weren't straight. So for it to shut itself by barely touching it would defy gravity.

He sat down back on the couch and thought:

"Okay, Robin, how tired can you be? Just don't start seeing ghosts and other trippy things, and we're good!"

He quickly forgot about it, 'cause he just blamed a little birthday-stress. He put on a movie, and when the TV was really quiet, the volume just went up by itself, so he panicked a little:

"OKAY OKAY! I'M HAUNTED! MY LORD, I'M HAUNTED!" He dashed to his bedroom slamming the door shut behind him. The bedroom was no more than seven feet away from the couch, but still felt like a mile. He jumped in his king-size bed and hid under his duvet. The entire apartment went dead quiet; all the lights, TV and volume turned off and everything was silent. He quickly fell asleep, hoping the next day would bring about peace and quiet.

When he woke up he thought last night had just been a dream. He called his mother shortly after getting out of bed. Every Sunday he comes over for dinner with her, his brother and stepfather. He also just lives 10 minutes away with the bus, so it's really easy for him getting there. While he was getting ready to leave his apartment, he reached for the keys in his dragon-shaped key-box, the box opened and the keys flew into his hands. He just looked at it shocked and realized what must have happened.

"How could this be?" he asked himself. "This sort of thing just happens in science fiction! This can't be happening here in real life? And to ME of all people?"

He tested it when he was locking his door, and the keys turned on their own in the lock.

"Okay. This is really cool, but how long will these powers be my friend?"

So when he got to his mother, he didn't wait too many minutes before showing her. He started her coffee machine out of the blue and looked at her jokingly;

"Yeah, mom. By the way, I can to that now." As a complete atheist and non-believer in anything that's not science, she was pretty speechless.

"Mom?" He asked worriedly; "You're freaking me out, your reaction to this is worse than when I came out of the closet". She chuckled a little and said:

"Yeah, well you being gay isn't really a surprise, shock or against laws of nature. This on the other hand; controlling things with your mind is not something you expect your child to show you every day".

"Well, it's real and it's happening to me right now. And yes, it's kinda under control now, but you've seen the movies. You've seen Rose Red and Push. Powers get out of hand really quickly when you get comfortable with them. How long will I have? Powers like these are always a ticking time-bomb just waiting to get out of control!" Rob started freaking out and hyperventilating.

"ROBIN! This will get better! Do you remember that time you thought you had Schizophrenia because you saw a few things that weren't there?"

"Yes, I remember, mom."

"And what did we do about it?"

"I stopped self-diagnosing on the web and we went to Hedlin."

"And what did the Doctor find out?"

"That it was just Asperger's Syndrome with a couple of hallucinations under a lot of stress."

"So what should we do now?"

"I know, I know, we call Dr. Hedlin and figure this out. Thanks mom always helps talking to you." He smiled at her with comfort and hugged her. And that's very rare indeed, seeing him hugging on his own terms; even someone as close to him as his mother.

Since it was a Sunday, they had to wait to get an appointment until Monday. Cathy, his mother, called the doctor and got an appointment the upcoming Friday.

When Rob finished his story, she suddenly understood why he had to meet Chandra. Because he was probably one of the few people they could get with information on people with powers and that could possibly help Rob. Even after Rob had spilled his guts, Aya didn't know how to tell him she understood more than he realized. Right now he clearly had enough to deal with, it would just add to the stress. And she knew how stressed he was!

* * *

Thanks for reading :) Please review, and let us know what you guys think so far!

As for the next chapter, I make no promises but between now and the 4th of November it will be out! (I don't always now have access to my computer/internet)

See you next time!


End file.
